


Three-course meal

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, POV Male Character, Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and your girlfriend engage in some feeding play.Male POV
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Three-course meal

You came home from the grocery store, carring a bag in each hand. You ate a small dinner in the local burger joint, so you're fine, but your girlfriend has to be starving by now.  
That was the plan, of course.   
I mean, if you're gonna feed her the things you bought, it'd be strange if you had to watch her eat first. Or vice-versa. So you agreed to eat before coming home, since doing otherwise would ruin the mood.

"Babe, is that you?" you hear your girlfriend from the living room. Carrying the bags with you, you enter the room and see her. She's wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants, which don't really hide her curves. "Fat" is too strong of a word to describe her, but she still has quite a belly, and two very soft thighs. "Healthy" might be a more appropiate term.

"Yeah. It's me, sweetie." You respond, holding up your bags. "Shall we begin?"

She nods, and sits down in the couch. You briefly kiss her, rubbing her belly at the same time. Currently, it's as soft and kinda-but-not-very-large as usual. But that's about to change.

From one of the bags, you lift up a packet of spring rolls. Since you're supposed to do all work, your girlfriend completely relax, letting her arms slump down to her sides. She opens her mouth and you place a roll in there. She chews and swallows it at once. You try to keep a slow pace, but gets impatient at once, and speeds up. Of course, your girlfriend has no trouble keeping up with you. After finishing the last spring roll, she asks cheekily;  
"Excited, huh? Can't wait to fill me up?"

You answer while patting her belly. It's not larger or anything, but somewhat harder by touch. It's probably tighter in there. Next item is a pizza. Plain, not too big, but a pizza nonetheless. After cutting it up, you feed her a slice. It takes some time to chew, but it eventually goes down. On the fifth slice, you get an idea, and roll it together. Like the earlier spring rolls, she manages to eat it more quickly. At her insistence however, you keep feeding her like before.

This time, her belly is visibly larger, with a few centimeters of skin protruding between shirt and pants. She tells you that she's thirst, which makes you bring out a package of milk and a funnel. Putting the funnel in her mouth, you start pouring the milk into her, which she gulps down in under a minute. It's enchanting to see her throat bulge each time she ingests more of the milk. More of the belly is visible, and it's starting to take a rounder shape.

You move on to the dessert; cupcakes. They go down faster than the rest of this dinner. By this time, your girlfriend starts moaning softly. She must be getting full. At the end, her belly has increased in size again, almost looking pregnant. The shirt rolled up while the pants got pushed down some more, partially revealing her pink panties.

Taking her hand, you help her walk into the bedroom, and have her sit down on the bed. You pull down her pants slowly, enjoying the sight of her butt coming into view. When looking up, you discover that she took of her shirt, and that she never wore a bra. Taking off your clothes quickly (not being filled to the brim makes that easier), you join her in bed.

You two cuddle for a while, enjoying all the softness of her body. Sucking her breasts, touching her inner thighs, even blowing a raspberry on her belly. She's clearly pleased with all of this, but she wants more. And sticks a hand on your boxers to emphasize that. Getting the hint, you finally take them off while she gets up to take off her panties. Sitting at the edge of the bed, you motion for her to come closer, and she sits on your lap. Not completely ready to take you in, she simply humps your lap. This is kinda hard with a huge belly in the way, but she manages. 

She then decides to take charge, and pushes you down onto the mattress, before lowering herself onto you. You get up enough to wrap your arms around her, and start thrusting into her. You manage to wrap your legs around her as well, locking you two together. After a while, you release into her, casing you two to relax. You fall down again, but this time she falls onto you.  
It's quite comfortable laying smothered by your girlfriends soft breasts and belly. When you finally get over the blissful state of ignorance, you notice that she's fallen asleep. Not caring to bother, you fall asleep under her.


End file.
